


One Day Girl―Aftertaste

by ssamisamii



Series: One Day Girl [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamisamii/pseuds/ssamisamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it's hard to believe, but...", the doctor stops, making them feel more nervous, "Ninomiya-san is two months pregnant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"By the way, why don't we have dinner tonight?", Aiba suggests.

Ohno looks up from his fishing magazine, "Why?".

"Leader, today is Matsujun's birthday!", Sho reminds him.

"That's mean, you know, to forgot your bandmate's birthday", Jun sighs.

 _Ah.. so that's why Jun looks so ridiculously happy today (even though he won't admit it)_ Ohno thinks.  "Sorry, I just forget what date today is", he replies simply before turning his attention back to his fishing magazine. 

"So, how does that sound?", Aiba asks again.

"Sure", the other three reply at the same timing.

"Don't forget to ask Nino too.  He said he'll get a break from one to three in the afternoon", Ohno reminds them, which get a nod from each of them.

―・―・―

"Sure, I'm free tonight. J's treat, right?", Nino simply says when he's invited.

 _"He said he's free. And Matsujun, he expects it to be your treat"_ , he hears Ohno tells the other.

 _"I'm not treating you!"_ , he hears Jun's shout.

 _"Then, it's settled!"_ , Aiba yells happily from the other end, _"At the usual soba shop, okay?"_.

"Okay", Nino replies before Ohno continues the message, making Ohno pouts.

"Aww.. Don't pout like that, Oh-chan", Nino chuckles,  "See you tonight?".

_"Yeah, see you tonight"._

He ends the call and puts his phone into his bag, trying to get his focus back to the drama's script.

"Ninomiya-san, here's your lunch", his manager puts a box on the table in front of him.

"Thanks", he says and opens the box instantly, finding himself almost drooling by the hunger.  He takes a spoonful into his mouth and chews on it.  Suddenly he feels like he wants to throw up, so he put his spoon down and drinks a full glass of water to ease himself. 

His manager throws him a worried look, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah.. Sorry, I just feel dizzy and... yeah, that's it", he tries to assure her.

"Really? These few days you look paler than usual, are you sure you're not sick? Don't you want to go to the hospital to check?", she asks again.

Nino nods, "It's okay, but thank you for your concern".

His manager nods her head and walks out of the room, leaving Nino who struggling to memorize his line with his dizzy head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATSUJUN!", they clank their beers together.

"Thank you!", Jun replies happily, drinking his beer.

Aiba gives Jun a thumb-up, and after that, there's only sound of sucking soba and gulping beer.

"Ah, so delicious!", he hears Sho's hum and Aiba's giggle.  He stares at them for while before staring at his beer and his soba again.

"Nino, why don't you eat?", Ohno suddenly asks.

He lifts his face to meet Ohno's gaze and shakes his head, "I don't have any appetite".

"Wha―You make me treat you and you don't eat them?!", Jun hisses.

"Don't be so mad, J. Lately I don't have any appetite, seriously", he grunts.

"Hm.. That explains why you got paler every passing days", Sho comments.

"Is it really obvious? I'm getting paler, I mean", he asks, trying to eat the soba but ended up wanting to throws up.

"If you compare your skin a month ago and now it's really obvious", Aiba gives him a glass of water.

"Nino, are you sick? Want to go to the hospital?", Ohno asks, worried. 

He shakes his head, "I'm fine, Oh-chan. No need to go to the hospital".

"If you don't want to at least eat more healthy to avoid your skin getting paler", Jun says after gulping down his beer.

"I will if I don't feel like throwing up everytime food touch my tongue, J".

"You feel like throwing up everytime food touch your tongue? It's not okay at all, Nino. You need to go to the hospital!", Aiba says in panic.

"I don't wan―"

"Go, Nino", Ohno commands with a demanding tone.

He, has been long since he heard Ohno talks with that tone, gives up running away.  He grips Ohno's hand and leans his head on his shoulder, "Fine. Just.. come with me, okay".

Ohno nods, "Sure. When?"

"Dunno", he shrugs, "When we have free time, maybe?".

"Okay", Ohno sips his beer again before shifts  a little so that he can lean comfortably, "Go ahead and sleep if you want.  I'll finish your beer and soba".

He smiles weakly, "Thanks Oh-chan. I love you", and slowly, he drifts to sleep.

"Yeah. I love you too", he hears Ohno mumbles before his consciousness gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nino, you're a beat late!", the instructor yells at him.

"I'm sorry!", he apologizes, trying to match his dance with his bandmates.

The tour is only two months ahead and he has no time to excuse himself for his dizziness.  He pushes himself to the fullest and finally after thirty minutes, they had a break.

"Nino, are you okay?", Ohno hands him his bottle.

"Yeah. Thanks", he replies, taking his bottle from Ohno's hand.

They sit side by side without saying anything, fingers tangled and shoulders touched.  They let a comfortable silence fall over them, it's when their touches mean more than words.  They say nothing and just squeeze each other's hand until the break is over.

"Let's go", Ohno pulls out a hand.

He just smiles, reaches Ohno's hand and gets up.

"Just tell us if you're too tired, okay? Don't pass your limit", Ohno says.

He nods, even though he knows he's not dare to pull the others back with his selfishness so he won't tell them that he has been feeling dizzy since before.

They practice again with another song.  Just like before, the dizziness strikes back to him, but he chooses to ignore it.  He still needs to endure his dizziness for about two hours before they finished, before he can go home and sleep. But unfortunately for him, his body can't take longer than 20 minutes and he falls.

"Nino!", he hears his bandmates yelling his name in panic before he drifts into unconscious state.

―・―・―

The trip to the hospital feels like eternity for Ohno as he grips his boyfriend's hand tightly, not wanting to release it.  When they arrive at the hospital, Nino is checked immediately while the four of them sit nervously in the corridor.  His hands can't stop trembling since Nino fell unconscious until now.  He really wants to go inside and be by Nino's side but he can't, he know he can't, so he just sits there restlessly, praying for Nino to be okay, eyes wet by the tears he tries to hold.

A hand is put above his, "It's going to be okay, Ohno-kun. Nino is going to be okay".

He lifts his face up to finds Sho smiling at him and the sight of Aiba and Jun trembling in fear, crying, holding hands to calm each other.  He know without doubt that Sho is also afraid by the trembling hand above his, but Sho doesn't show it, trying to stay strong, to be the last pillar in their hearts.

He inhales to calms himself and nods, gripping Sho's hand tighter to calm the younger man back.  

After a few minutes of silence, the room's door opens, making them turn their head there.  A doctor comes out from it, "I need to talk to two people about him. The rest can visit him inside.  But since he's still unconscious, please be quiet".

"Leader and Sho-chan will go", Aiba says without any hesitation, pulling Jun into the room.

He and Sho nods.  They know the reason perfectly.  He needs to hear directly, as fast as possible, about the condition of his boyfriend,  Morever, he's Arashi's leader.  And Sho needs to accompany him, being there when his heart shaken and can't hear anything (which usually happen when he's in panic and shock), and relay the information to the rest of them.  

With that in mind, they follow the doctor to his room.

"Please take a seat", the doctor asks them before taking a seat himself.

They seat nervously, not saying anything.  Gripping each other's hands to calm themselves.

"So...", the doctor says suddenly, making them jump in surprise, "About Ninomiya-san".

Their grip on each other gets stronger.

"I know it's hard to believe, but...", the doctor gulps.  They're getting more afraid by his reaction, and try to remain strong by whatever coming.

"He's two months pregnant".


	4. Chapter 4

Nino opens his eyes, finding himself laying on a bed.  He looks around to see his surrounding, and finally realizes he's in a hospital room.  He tries to move his hands but his left one can't be moved, like restrained.  He takes a glance at his left hand and finds Ohno sleeping while gripping his left hand.

"Oh-chan", he mumbles, smiling.  He looks at his boyfriend's sleeping figure, finding him making a stupidly-happy face.  He giggles at it and pokes his cheek, _What a stupid face_.

"Oh, you're awake already", he hears a familiar voice.  He turns his head to find Jun standing next to the bed with a pissed face.  

"Eh, he's awake?" Aiba then walks toward him with his happy-go-lucky face.

"Yes I am.  Where's Sho?", Nino asks, suddenly realize that he's not there. 

"Going to jimusho and having a talk with Johnny-san about you", Jun rolls his eyes.

Nino gasps, "Wha―Johnny-san?! Is my disease that bad that he had to talk to Johnny-san?", he frantically asks.

"Not a disease, Nino dear", Aiba answers playfully, "You're two months pregnant".

Nino freezes at the last word.  "I am two months what?", he asks again to make sure he didn't hear wrong.

"You are two months pregnant", Jun hisses, "Seriously, are the two of you stupid or what?! Did 'it' without protection!".

"But even if we didn't use protection I should be okay! We've done that coutless times, we usually used protection, though.  But I don't even have the egg cells that I'm pregnant with a baby!", Nino hisses back.

"I'm not saying about the usual you, Ninomiya Kazunari! I am talking about you on your birthday!", Jun snaps at him, making Ohno grunts in his sleep while Aiba calms Jun down.

And Nino's eyes widen.  He already forgets about that day, when he was turned into a girl by a (self-called) dream fairy, and when Ohno checked if he's really turned into a girl (by making him nude) and ended up fucking him without protection.  Oh, how he regrets all of that now.  

Now he know why he felt dizzy, had no appetite, and when he tried to eat he ended up wanting to threw up these few days.  He feels his face getting paler as seconds go by.  He's an idol, he's in a super popular group, they're going to have a tour in a month, and morever, he's a man.  Now what? What should he do?

Suddenly, a hand touches his belly, "Stop, don't panic.  It will be bad for the baby".

He turns his head to see the source of the voice and realizes that Ohno, has woken up, is watching his belly with a gentle smile, like if he's not, it'll break.

He stares at him, "―lm?"

"Hm?", Ohno hummed, not quite hearing him.

"How can you be so calm, Oh-chan?", Nino asks again, louder this time.  His body trembling in fear and tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Ohno wipes it, "Shh.. Nino, don't cry", he leans closer and kisses Nino's temple, "We'll think of this after Sho's back, okay?".

Nino nods but still can't stop his tears and Ohno hugs him, letting him cry on his shoulder.  Not long after, Aiba joins them and pats Nino's back while Jun slides his palm up and down Nino's arm.

His friends are there with him, they never once leave him alone, that thought alone is enough to makes him cry harder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Someone please tell me this is just a joke", he grunts after he calmed down.

"I swear to God I want to.  But since I heard it myself from a doctor in the best hospital in the area, I'm afraid I can't", Sho sighs deeply. Looks like the talk with Johnny-san stressed him.

He pouts and Ohno laughs at it.  And then, silence falls over them.  The topic they want to talk about is already there in their own heads, but nobody dares to bring it up.  Everyone in the room stare at him, or to be more precise to his belly.  There really is no change at all, it's not getting bigger nor heavier.  It just gives him hard time to eat and do his works, but that's it. Nothing less, nothing more.

"So, what should we do about it?", Jun finally brings it up after the air is getting uncomfortable.

"No, before that, I need the two of you to answers my question first, since you're the baby's parents,", Sho inhales, "Do you want to keep the baby and give birth to he or she, or do you want to abort it?"

The question makes the four of them (especially him and Ohno) gasp in shock.  That's a very important question but they never thought Sho will throw it this fast.

"I'm totally leaving the choice to Nino", Ohno suddenly says, making them turn their head to him in surprise.  

"But Leader, you're the baby's parent too!", Aiba tells him, "You should at least give your thought―"

"There's no need, Aiba-chan", Ohno cuts him.  "After all, he's the one who'll endure the most of the pain, either physically or mentally.  He's the one whose belly will get bigger as months pass by, the one who'll get displeased stares from the others, the one who'll easily get tired despite his currently busy schedule, the one who despite his wants to throw up still needs to eat more for the baby, and the one who will be facing the borderline of life and death when giving birth", Ohno explains with unbreakable determination in his eyes.  "That's why I'll totally leave the choice to him, and I respect whichever his choice is", Ohno ends it with a gentle squeeze on his hand.  

Now, the others are wakting for his response, "How about you?"

"I―", he starts to talk but stops the next second, giving a complicated expression that no one able to explain to his belly.  After a minute of clashing thought in his mind, he pats his belly, "If I say I want to keep it...", he takes a look at his friends carefully, "..are you okay with it?".

Gentle smiles grow on his friends' faces.

"How can we not?", Aiba happily replies.

"I'm the one who asked you.  It'd be strange if I'd mad, right?", Sho smiles gently.

"Just don't whine and use it for your regular excuse", Jun grins sheepishly.

He laugh weakly at their responses, before Ohno kisses his temple, "We'll be by your back, Kazu. Don't ever forget that you're not alone".

He nods, smiling, eyes already teary again.  Really, what did he do that he got to have friends like them? He is just a brat who prefer plays his games at home than goes out with his friends, but here they are.  A group of people who care about him, put up with his bratty self, never regret that they're friend of a gay, and not disgusted with the fact that he's pregnant.  He even got a boyfriend like Ohno who is never tired by him, who loves him more as days go by.  Oh, how can he thank God for this miracle?

"Soo...", Jun's voice cuts his thought, "Now that you decided to keep the baby, what are we going to do?".

"How about I live with him for the time? He needs to be taken care by someone anyway", Ohno suggests. 

Jun nods, "Ok―"

"But Leader, you will eventually need to live with him, right?", Aiba cuts Jun, "Now that he's pregnant with your child, won't the two of you get married?".

Oh, there it is, that question.  He's not ready to answer it yet.  

"Well, yeah", Ohno nods shyly.

"So, when will you propose, Leader? With the rings, I mean", Sho asks teasingly.

Ohno shrugs, "Absolutely before he give birth".

"Nino, why are you so quite?", Aiba glances at him, "Don't tell me you don't want to mar―"

"Absolutely not that!", he states immediately.

"So why don't you reply him? At least say a yes or something", Jun sighs.

"That―", he stops.  He takes a glance at Ohno, finding him staring at him this whole time and making him blush.  Ohno grips his hand tighter, waiting for his answer, and he nods shyly, "Of course I want to, you idiots".

Ohno chuckles and kisses the said hand and Aiba cheers at them while Jun and Sho just simply smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, let's stop this drama and talk seriously!", Jun finally snaps, "Since before when I brought te topic someone would lead it to another topic and ended up being dramatic".

The other four give him a sorry and grin.  Jun really wants to hit them right there when someone makes a loud "Ah!".

Their heads turned to Sho, who immediately shut his mouth after remembering he's in a hospital in the midnight. 

"What?", he raises his brows.

"I forget to tell all of you Johnny-san's message!", Sho says.

Jun hits Sho hard for forgetting something so important, making Aiba and Ohno chuckle.

"What did he said?", he sits straight on his bed, giving Sho a serious look.

Sho scrubs his head, "He told us to start the tour next month, in the middle of October".

They look at him with wide eyes, "Huh?!".

Sho shrugs, "He said that if we do it from middle of November until end of December, Nino won't be able to do it and his belly will catch people's attention".

"But―!"

"No 'but', Aiba-chan", Sho cuts him, "Johnny-san already post it on the website.  We can't take it back".

"What did he write for the reason?", Ohno suddenly asks in serious tone, making everyone shiver.  

Sho shakes his head, "When I checked the website after I got out of the building, he still hadn't written anything there"

Jun, without being asked, unlocks his phone and open their official fanpage.  He stares at him, waiting for a reaction, or explaination.  He hears Jun gasps, "The heck!".

"What is it, Jun?", Aiba asks panically. 

Without second thought, do the same thing Jun did, and feels like he can't breath.  Sho joins Jun while Aiba and Ohno join him.  Their eyes widen the moment they see it.  It's there, the answer of Jun's question earlier is there.  But this is an answer they never even once thought of. 

 

> _BREAKING NEWS_
> 
> _The tour will starts in the middle of October until the end of November.  For the new_ _schedule, please check it here._
> 
> _Arashi will have a new movie which filming will starts in the middle of December and ended in the beginning of April next year in the USA._


	7. Chapter 7

_"What do you mean by this, Johnny-san?!", Jun finally snaps._

_Johnny rearrange his position, "It's just as it is.  The five of you will be going to USA for five months.  The filming actually lasts for two months, from December until February.  Just think that the rest of it is your, especially Nino's holiday"._

_They are called to Johnny's office right after Nino gets out from the hospital.  But since they're busy that day (thanks to Nino's absence for 2 days), they let Nino rests in the greenroom with Ohno to take care of him._

_"How about our regular shows?", Aiba asks._

_"You have a total of 3 weeks to record your shows", Johnny answers._

_Jun's eyes widen with anger, "Why did you decide this yourself without asking us?"._

_"You're the one who ask for it", Johnny glares back, "This will be the last time I hear something stupid like this.  I won't tolerate next time something like this happen just because you're our best"._

_The three don't bite back.  They know it's their fault, to be precise, it's Nino's, but they can't just snap at Nino and tell him to abort his baby._

_"You're going to be very busy until you go so I hope you'll take care of yourself", with that sentence, Johnny closes the meeting, or in other word, asking them to leave his office._

_They stand up and walk towards the door. "Oh, wait", Johnny suddenly speaks, stopping their steps, "The director of the movie will meet you tomorrow at eight a.m.  Please don't be late"._

_They simply nod and walk away from his office to their greenroom, waiting for the next interview in an hour._

―・―・―

"And that's what we talked about", Sho finishes his ~~story~~ report.

He just humms as a response.  But it's not because he doesn't care, it's because he doesn't know what to say.  It's his fault afterall to forgot using protection that day.  His bandmates know this too, and that's why they don't complaint about his short-and-simple reply like usual occasions.

He turns his face downward, toward Nino's sleeping face, and making a guilty face.  He honestly regret his stupidity that day but he doesn't want to lose his baby, his and Nino's baby, now that he/she is there in Nino's belly.  He brushes his fingers gently on Nino's hair, and accidentally waking him up.

Nino opens his eyes sleepily, "Oh-chan?".

He stares him in silence, knowing that if he answers him, he'll end up crying.

Nino sits up and realizes the other's presence, "How is it?".

The other just stare at Nino, choosing words in their own head, afraid of hurting Nino by their words.

"Johnny-san said that the five of us will be going to USA for five months", Sho opens his mouth,  "The filming actually is just one until two months, from December until February".

Aiba gets up and sits beside them.  "Just think that the rest of it is our holiday, he said", Aiba adds, trying to sound as cheerful as he can.

"The director of the movie will meet us tomorrow at eight a.m. so don't be late", Jun shrugs.

"Hmm...", Nino replies simply, "That's all?".

They freeze, nobody is answering Nino, not wanting to hurt him more.  They try to avoid eyes contact, afraid if they meets Nino's eyes they'll either snap or cry.  But then, Nino lets out a chuckle and the other looks at him in surprise.

"Don't hesitate.  Let all your thought out", Nino grins at them, "I don't need your pity because I'm not pitiful.  I'm happy, very happy right now, can't you see it? So no need to hold ba―".

"He warned them", he finally speaks, hand tightening its grip on Nino's.  His hand's trembling and Nino knows without having to look up that he's almost crying.  "He said this will be the last time, he said there's no next time, he said this is their fault too when it's not..", he sobs, but his eyes quickly turns from guilty ones to angry ones the moment he opens his mouth again,  "And he said not to do something stupid again, Kazu! He said this is something stupid!", he says before he cries hard. 

Nino, knows the pain in his heart perfectly, hugs him tightly and rubs his back over and over.  Nino lets him rests his head on the crook of his neck, kisses him on his hair again and again, chants his name over and over to calm him down.  Not long, their friends join him.  It begins with Aiba hugging them while sobbing, continued by Jun hugging them before ducking his head to hide his flowing tears, and finally by Sho hugging the rest of them to calm them down.  Nino, feeling warmth all over his body and heart, lets two, three drops of tears escape his eyes and leans into his dear bandmates and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_"But Leader, you will eventually need to live with him, right? Now that he's pregnant with your child, won't the two of you get married?"_

_"Well, yeah"_

_"So, when will you propose, Leader? With the rings, I mean"_

_"Absolutely before he give birth"._

_"Nino, why are you so quite?"_

_"Don't tell me you don't want to mar―"_

_"Absolutely not that!"_

_"So why don't you reply him? At least say a yes or something"_

_"That―...Of course I want to, you idiots"_

―・―・―

"Nino, it's time to get ready", Ohno's voice wakes him up from his dream.

Now that he thinks about it, it has been 2 and half months since Ohno said that but he hasn't done anything.  Well, it's not that he afraid Ohno won't marry him because he knows he will, happily.  But it disturbs him how Ohno hasn't done it, he means, it has been 2 and half month and they're together almost all of the time, especially after he had finished filming his drama.

"What time is it?", he asks between yawns.

"Five.  You need to make your hair and wear your costume.  Don't forget to warm up so that you won't get cramp", Ohno hold his hand, helping him to get up.

"Okay", he kisses Ohno's lips slightly as a thanks, ignoring Jun and Sho's grunt.  He stands up and almost fall because of the dizziness after he wakes up but Ohno catches him, so he buries his face on the crook of his neck for a while.

Lately the symptoms of his pregnancy are times harder than one and half month before, when he found out he's pregnant.  They make him want to sleep all day, but unfortunately for him, they'll be very busy until the middle of December.

"Stay strong", Ohno pats his back, "Today is the last day.  You can sleep all day tomorrow since we had a day off to recover".

He nods and unburies his face from Ohno, kisses him once again before walking to the dressing table and let his stylist prepares him.  He closes his eyes so that the stylist can works easier, but in the end, he ended up sleeping.

―・―・―

"Wake up, sleeping beauty.  It's half an hour before we perform", Aiba whispers to his ear, making him wakes up in surprise.

"Aiba!", he grunts.

"Hey, hey.  Don't be so mad.  I'm afraid the baby will learn it and get mad easily", Aiba smirks.

He sighs in defeat, "Whatever.  Just don't wake me up by surprising me".

"Yes, yes.  Sorry", Aiba gives him a sheepish grin, "Talking about surprise, we're going to do it after his solo, right?", Aiba asks, just to make sure.  He just realize that Ohno isn't in the room.  

The last day (today) is on 26th of November, right at Ohno's birthday and they want to surprise him.  With that in mind, they planned the surprise last week in his apartment when Ohno was going to his parents' house.

"Surprise? Oh, for Leader? Yup, at the start of 'Kotoba Yori' when he just come out", Sho says.

"It's going to be like when we surprised Sho-kun in 'Beautiful World' but kind of different", Jun explains, "If that time when Sho-kun came out we came out from the backstage wearing some costumes, this time we will each have a confetti and when he comes out and starts to sing, we're gonna shoot him with them".

"So we won't sing 'Kotoba Yori'?", Aiba asks again.

"We won't Aiba-chan", he takes his jacket off after making sure there's nobody else beside the four of them.

Sho stares at his belly, "I know I've said this over and over but your belly sure got bigger, huh? It's just a little, though".

He rolls his eyes, "Of course, Sho-chan.  I'm in my fifth month already".  He grabs his shirt and wear it, buttoning it one by one.

"You know, I'm glad that you're still fit in the costumes", Jun suddenly says, bluntly, "I don't know what to do if your belly is too big for it".

"Why don't you buy me dinner as a way to say thank you?", he smirks.

"Of course I will..", Jun smirks back, "..in your dream it is".

"Whatever", he rolls his eyes.  "Let's go. Five more minutes.  I bet Oh-chan's waiting already", he walks toward the door, not waiting nor looking back.  And because of that, he misses the sight of the other three grinning behind his back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sore ja, mata ashita!", the song has finished.  The four of them are already on the centre stage, sweating after running from each end.  They quickly grab a confetti each and squirting around the currently holed stage, stand by in their position while waiting for him to come up. 

The music has changed, slowly, glimpse of Ohno's hair is seen. 

"Kiritotta merodii kurikaeshita wasurenai you ni", Ohno looks around, confused by their stand by position but continues anyway, "Kotoba yori mo taisetsuna mono―" 

"Otanjoubi....", Sho cuts him, with exact melody the song should has been. 

"...OMEDETOU!", the fans sing-song at the same time the four shoot the confetti at him.  Ohno gapes in surprise, his jaw hanging and eyes open wide.  At first, they left him be.  But after half a minute not responding, they start to worry. 

"Ohno-san?", Sho waves his hand in front of him, and (thankfully) brings his consciousness back, "Ah, yes?".

"That's all your reaction? At least be surprised, Oh-chan", he rolls his eyes.  Suddenly the fans scream, make him remember that it has been long since the last he called him 'Oh-chan'.

"No, I think he actually pretty surprised that he didn't react", Jun comments.

"Well... yeah... you can say that", Ohno scratchs the back of his head.  They and the fans laugh at this.  They walk to the front stage and get their drink on the way there.

"By the way, Leader", Aiba says after he drinks half of his bottle, grinning, "We bought you presents". 

Nino turns his head, giving Aiba a why-didn't-you-tell-me-anything-? face, and realize that not only Aiba, Sho and Jun is also grinning.  And, oh, it looks like Ohno's trying not to grin even though it's showing a little. 

"I'm going first~", Jun walks to the stage corner, asking a staff to bring something.

"Wait, wait.  Why didn't anyone tell me about this?", Nino asks nervously.  Really, they're so mean for not telling him about the presents.

"Why should we?", the three ask him back, making him wants to hit them hard.

A staff runs closer to the stage and give something to Jun.  "Thank you", he mumbles to the staff and turns around, showing a bucket of flower in his hands.  "Here, Leader.  The thing you've wanted since last month", Jun gives it to Ohno, totally ignoring Nino's questioning look.

"As for us~", Aiba sing-songs while Sho walks to the corner to ask a staff to bring their present too.

"Us?", Nino asks.

"Yup.  The present is too expensive but Leader wants it so much so we bought it anyway", Aiba makes his way to Sho, whispering something he can't hear and making fans scream by the action.

The staff comes back bringing a little box.  Sho gets it and walks to Ohno after giving him a slight thanks, and gives the box to him. 

"I hope you like it", Sho grins.  

"I'll kill myself if I don't like it", Ohno grins back.

Okay, now all eyes are on Nino, expecting something.  He panics for a moment, doesn't know what to say.

"Sorry, Oh-chan.  I didn't buy you anything", he says nervously, getting a dissapointed 'eeeh~' from the fans.  "I'll definately buy them tomorrow, so just tell me what you wa―". 

"Don't wanna", Ohno cuts him with a pout, "If it's tomorrow then it's not my birthday anymore".

Nino feels guilty for not bought anything.  How can he do that to his own boyfriend? He's so selfish.

"Why don't you ask him something now, Leader?", Aiba grins, "For instance asking him to kiss you or something".

The fans go all 'kyaaa~' and Nino blushes hard.  How can Aiba said something like that?! It's embarrassing!

Ohno looks at him for a moment then looks down to the presents he got from the three.  He do that over and over until finally he looks at him totally, smiling, "Then, I want Nino".

His eyes widen, contradicting the fans' scream. He looks at Ohno blankly, not saying anything even when Ohno walks closer and hands out the flower to him.  "How about that?", he grins playfully, or at least that's how it looks like but he knows Ohno is totally serious.

"―s", he says faintly, making all eyes toward him.  His smile gets wider and he hugs him, "Yes, Oh-chan".  The fans scream in unison by their (what they think is) act.  Jun mumbles, "Disgusting", loud enough for the fans to hear and laugh at it.  But Nino knows him long enough to know that he's just joking.  

While Ohno's right hand, completely hidden by their body, make its way to Nino's left one and puts a ring on his ring finger secretly.  Oh, how he wants to cry out of happiness right now if he's in backstage, but to be seen by thousands of people (morever usually they put the last day's report in magazines), he holds his tears back.


	10. Chapter 10

Nino lifts his left hand up, staring at the ring on his fourth finger.  He still blushes when he remember that moment when Ohno proposed, even until now, half a month after it.  

"Nino, have you done packaging?", Ohno enters his room and catches the sight of him staring at the ring, giggles at the sight he blushes being caught.

"Need any help?", Ohno walks closer and sits beside him.

He shakes his head, "I'm okay".

"Are you?", Ohno smiles, "Then let me stay here and watch you, okay?".

He raises his eyebrows, "You've finished?".

Ohno nods.

"If that's the case then you should help me", he hisses.

"That's what I said before", Ohno chuckles and helps him put his clothes in his luggage.

Tonight, they'll go to USA.  The flight will be on 11 p.m. and they need to check in before 10.   They will  gather at the airport lounge at nine.

"I heard we'll stay at Johnny-san's villa there", Ohno closes his luggage's zipper.  He only humms as a response.

"They said it's located by the sea, there are a pool, a barbecue place, a music room, a dance room, and many other", Ohno continues and pats his belly, "I hope Seiya-kun and Tomoki-chan will be happy to spend their first month there".

Nino nods.  In the last day of the tour, they went to the hospital to had a general check up and the doctor said that he's pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.  They named the boy Seiya (青也) and the girl Tomoki (智黄), both has one of their given name's kanji and their image color being crossed.  "To remind us we have each other", Ohno said (which made Nino blushed hard).  Well, it's not like he didn't like it though.

"We only have two hours until nine so you better bathe first", he reminds Ohno, "I'll pack our dinner, we can eat them in the car". 

"Don't wanna", Ohno pouts, "I want to bathe together with you".

Nino chuckles, geez, how can this man be so cute when he's almost fourty already? "Get in first and I'll join you as fast as possible".

Ohno's face brighten.  He nods and goes to the bathroom immediately, leaving Nino who giggles secretly.

Nino sets off to the kitchen right after and packs their dinner, two packs of katsudon, heating them before puts them in his bag. 

"Nino, when will you come?", Ohno's voice sounds impatient.

He smiles at that, "I'm coming!".  He walks to the bathroom and takes his clothes off.  Ohno's there, sitting in the bathtub, the water submerges him until his collarbone.  When he slides the door, Ohno turns at him, smiling.  He wash himself first with the shower before joins Ohno in the tub, sits in front of him and leans his back against Ohno's chest.

Ohno puts his hand on Nino's belly, an action he has done countless times since his belly grows bigger.

Nino lets him and noses his cheek, "By the way, have you told your family about our wedding?".

"Yeah, my parents very happy when they heard it, and my sister still couldn't believe anything I told.  'Don't kid with me, Satoshi. A man can't be pregnant!', she said", Ohno kisses Nino's temple.

"Hmm..", Nino humms, "So what did you reply her with?".

"I showed her your recent picture and she looked like almost fainted.  I think now she believes me a bit", Ohno simply answers.

"A bit, huh?"

"Yeah"

They stay silence after that, just enjoying the fact that they're together without any word.  And five minutes pass just like that.  

Nino stands up, followed by Ohno, wear their clothes and some disguise.  They just come out of the apartement with their luggages when his manager mails him about having arrived at their apartement's parking lot.  They go down by the lift and make their way to his manager's van carefully, putting their luggages in before coming in themself and sit side by side before both sleep until they arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

"Otsukaresama deshita", everyone clap their hands.  

It's already the middle of February and the filming has totally finished.  Ohno, being the last one to finished, is given flower from the staff and bows his head as an appreciation.  He goes 'home' straight, despite being invited to drink at a bar in the town.

Their house (to be exact, Johnny-san's villa) is far enough from the city to be quiet and calm.  It's located by the sea, standing behind a big private garden as its only access.  It takes about half an hour to get there, perfect to calms anyone down if there's problem at the set so that the said person won't snap at the other at home.

"I'm home", he opens the main door with his key, finding Sho watching TV in living room alone.

"Ah, Ohno-kun! Welcome home", Sho greets him.  

He looks around.  He knows it's only 15 minutes to midnight, but he asks anyway, "Where's everyone?".

"Jun is in the garden looking at his beloved bonsais, Aiba is making dinner, and your beloved husband is composing in the music room".

He blushes slightly by the way Sho addresses Nino and Sho laughs at that.  Really, they were married on 28th of December, almost 2 months ago, yet their friends still tease them. 

"Stop teasing us", he pouts and walks toward the music room, leaving Sho laughing by the way he acted.  

By the time Sho stops laughing, he catches another sound ―A piano― and he smiles at that. He walks faster to the source and opens the door quietly, not wanting to distract Nino from the piano.  He leans to the doorframe, enjoying the way the air vibrates around him by a beautiful melody.  Not long, the melody ends.  He opens his eyes that he doesn't realize closed, finding Nino scratches his paper, correcting and adding some parts.  He walks across quietly and hugs him, making him jolts, "Wha―Oh-chan?! When did you arrive?!".

"Some minutes ago", he kisses Nino's cheek, "When I walked in, I only saw Sho-kun and nobody else.  I'm so sad".

"Sorry", Nino turns his head and meets his mouth for a short kiss, "I'm absorbed in my own world.  Suddenly melodies pass through my head and I need to write them down before I forget".

He nods and brushes his hand over Nino's now-very-big belly, "I know.  Just don't exhaust yourself.  You're in your eighth month after all.  We don't really know when will the contraction be since you're pregnant with twin".  

Nino nods, "Sure I will, dear".

He noses Nino's cheek and suddenly smells something delicious, "Let's go down.  I think Aiba-chan has finished cooking".

Nino nods, closes the piano cover and tangles his fingers with Ohno's as he stands up.  Then, suddenly he stops, holding his belly, his legs shaking as if he's trying so hard to just stand up still.  

"Nino?! What happen?!", Ohno starts to panic.

"O―Oh-chan...", Nino grips his hand tighter, voice sounds pained.  "I―I think it's time...", Nino stops, making Ohno worried.  And suddenly, he faints.

"KAZU!"


	12. Epilogue

Ohno wakes up to his phone's alarm.  He turns it off, shifts his body and finds a pair of arms circling his waist.  He turns around and kisses the temple of the hands' owner.  

"Wake up, Kazu.  It's five already", he whispers to his husband's ear.

The said person grunts, "It's STILL five, Satoshi.  We have a day-off today.  No need to wake up early".

"Yes we have a day-off.  But we asked for it because Seiya and Tomoki's school is having a school festival, remember? Tomoki will play as the main character in a stage play while Seiya will play the piano for the choir", he shakes Nino, getting a remembering grunt from him, "We've promised them.  No taking back".

Nino yawns, trying to wake himself.   He releases his hands from Ohno's waist and gets off of the bed, "I'm going to make breakfast.  You better wake them up, especially Seiya, I'm sure he didn't sleep until midnight to practice.  And you know he's not easy to be woken even though he's thirteen already".  And with that, Nino gone to the kitchen, leaving him who simply nods.

He walks to their children bedroom.  "Seiya, wake up!", he knocks his son's door first, knowing he's the one who's harder to wake up.  

"I'm up Dad", he hears a grunt from inside.  Not long the door opens, showing his son who's yawning, "Morning".

He leans down and kiss his son's temple, "Morning, Dear.  Papa's in the kitchen, preparing our breakfast.  It would be nice if you take a bath so we can have breakfast together".

Seiya simply nods, his sleepiness still hasn't gone yet, and walks toward the bathroom in the first floor, leaving his dad alone so that he can wake his sister.  

Ohno smiles as he sees his son's figure walks away.  He turns to face his daughter's door.  He knocks the door, but there's no answer.  He knocks again and again but he still can't hear anything.  "Tomoki?", he starts to panic.  Tomoki is always fast to reply.  Even when she's in deep sleep, she will wake up the moment someone knocks her door.  So it's strange that she hasn't replied when he has knocked her door for almost one minute.  "Tomoki?! Tomo―".

"Daddy, what's wrong?".  He turns his head, finding his daughter standing there with wet hair.  "I just took a bath.  Do you need something?", she asks.

"No. I thought you're still sleeping and it's weird for you to not immediately wake up so I panicked", he blushes, feeling stupid for panicked.

Tomoki stares at him, mouth and eyes opened wide.  Not long, she laughs hard and this time it's Ohno who stares at her.  "Dad, I'm not a sleepyhead like Seiya and I'm the type who prefer wakes up earlier than sleeps later to study".  

Ohno pouts at that, "Of course I know that, but still...", he trails off, making Tomoki's laughter be the only sound in their house.

"Hey! Get down, the two of you!", they hear Nino's call from the first floor.  They smile at each other, "Want to compete who's faster, Dad?".

Ohno grins, "Why not?".

They take a ready-position and starts to countdown.  "3.. 2.. 1.. GO!", they run towards the dining room.

Of course when they get there  they get scolded by Nino, "DON'T RUN IN THE HOUSE, YOU IDIOTS!".  But they just grins and take a seat, Ohno beside Nino (who's still pouts) and Tomoki in front of them.  They wait for Seiya by chatting nonsense like Tomoki's friends' craziness or Seiya who slept in the math class (which teacher is really short-tempered).  

When Seiya joins them, they claps their palms together, "Itadakimasu~".  

They eat their food in silence, enjoying every taste in the food.  "You need to be at school at six-thirty, right? Shouldn't you go now?", Nino glances at the clock, "Just put your dishes here, I'll wash them later, or else you'll be late".

Tomoki and Seiya nods and walk to the front door, Ohno and Nino follow them.

"Oh, I forgot", Tomoki suddenly says after she puts her shoes on, "Daddy, Papa, my painting wins the school paint contest.  I'll be called in the end of the day".

"Really?! Daddy is proud of you!", Ohno hugs her and she grins proudly.

"How about your musical play selection, Seiya? Have the result out yet?", Nino asks him.

"Yes.  But I only get one of the supporting roles and it's kind of hard because his accent is weird", Seiya pouts.

Nino pats his hair, "It's okay.  That means your instructor know you're able to pull it!".

Seiya's face brightened and he nods.  "Well then, Papa, Daddy, ittekimasu~!", they wave their hands.

Ohno and Nino smile at them and wave back, "Itterasshai~!"


End file.
